Ninja's Tale
by bound by darkness
Summary: Sasuke's relationship with Naruto.Prologue is from Sakura's p.o.v. I intended to use her p.o.v most of the story,but may change my mind later.SASUXNARU.Shounenai, may change to yaoi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or else it will be filled with Sasuke trying to molest Naruto. Heh.

**NINJA'S TALE  
**

**Chapter One: Prologue **

I've liked him for ages. He's the reason I fought with my best friend. To think that I actually fought with my savior, my mentor, for this guy's heart. Funny isn't it? How we girls swear never to leave each other, and then stabbed each other's backs just for the sake of getting an immature boy's attention. Life is really unpredictable.

I was happy when we finally graduated from the academy. I'm one step closer to becoming a full-fledged ninja. Another step, bringing me closer to my goal, my dream. That's not what I thought back then, though. Back then, only one thing, and one person ruled my mind. Yup, you guessed it right, it's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. The only one left from the great Uchiha clan, if you do not want to include the traitor, Itachi. The mysterious guy, with Byronic attitude. Troubled mind, sad past, smart, and handsome; no wonder none of the girls could leave him alone. His silence was his main attraction. His lack of smile made him more of a catch. Every girl's dream was making him laughing freely. Not to mention to soften his deadly gaze, jokingly nicknamed the Uchiha Glare© Everyone wanted a piece of him. Everyone, boys and girls, wanted to warm his cold, cold heart.

Then there was this annoying kid. Unruly blond hair, tanned skin, cheesy smile, bright blue eyes, with really annoying childish attitude. Annoying as in A.N.N.O.Y.I.N.G. I used to hate him. I would always try to find faults in anything he said, anything he did. The most irritating part of him was how he always bragged and bragged that one day he'll become the Hokage, not any Hokage, _the_ greatest Hokage of all. What ever he did, he'll say he's the best, the greatest, the coolest. I sneered and jeered at him, saying that it's all empty talk, there's no way he's going to do it. But looking back, I saw, what I did was all out of jealousy. I didn't dare to admit my weaknesses, didn't dare to asses my strength, didn't dare to believe in me. That kid, believe in himself, when no one believed in him. He gave himself a chance; try his best, even though he kept failing. If I'm in his shoes, I'm sure that I'll kill myself after a week. Just kidding.

Don't think life as a ninja was easy. We didn't understand the word easy. It didn't exist in our dictionary. Being a ninja or a shinobi, is not just a job. It's the way of life. It's deadly, all the time. We did not have shift. We did not believe in shifts. What we had was ranking, and urgency. And urgency can and had surpassed ranking, it had happened. Therefore, sometimes, the genins, which means us, were assigned on missions usually saved for more experienced chuunins or jounins. But I will tell you guys about that later.

Back to the story, after the academy students had graduated, they automatically promoted from students to full ninjas, which are the genins. See, us genins are still young, still too fresh, still too green to face the cruel world of ninjas alone. We need guardians; we need teammates, to help us finish our missions, to help us learn how to work together. Rarely a ninja worked alone. Except for very high level ninjas, like the jounins or ANBU. Most of the times, ninjas worked in group. We need groups to ensure that the work can be done effectively and in minimal time. And to make sure none of us betray the village.

The first thing the institution (you can just imagine that the ninja village, i.e. "hidden village" is like some sort of big organization, where they train their employees at a very young age) do after we became genins was to divide us in groups of three. This was the chance I've waited since I had my crush on him. No, not with the annoying guy, the Byronic guy, Sasuke. So when they started to calling out names, stating who in which group, I prayed hard, prayed really hard that I'll be in the same group as him.

"Group 7! Members! Haruno Sakura!"

'Finally! My name had been called! Oh, I hope the next name would be Sasuke-sama!'

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

'WHAT? I'm in the same group with that annoying guy? Man, my youthful days are over!'

"And lastly, Uchiha Sasuke!"

My prayers had been answered. God must have loved me very much. That's what I thought at that time. Little did I know what will happen to our group much, much later.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Heya guys! This is the first time I wrote a fan fiction, and shounen-ai at that! So, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!


	2. Reminiscence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or else it will be filled with Sasuke trying to molest Naruto. Heh.

**Chapter Two:**

**Sakura's house, present time**

Reminiscing the past has is unproductive, people told that to her. But only in the past can she met her teammates, all of her teammates. Fate had cruel path laid out for her. Her team was indeed the most troublesome (borrowing Shikamaru's word). Other teams had practically normal members, if you ignore Kiba's affinity to dogs, or Shikamaru's super lazy attitude, or Chouji's unhealthy obsession with food, or Ino's obsession with her weight (and Sasuke), or Hinata's too shy behavior, or Lee's weird uniform and those bushy eyebrows, they're normal. Heck, even their obsessions were normal too! Only her teammates had to be the loudest kid in the village, which accidentally, turns out to be the vessel of the fox demon, Kyuubi, and the most sought after guy in her class, and he too, _accidentally_ wanted to avenge his clan's deaths, by killing his blood brother. Nice teammates, isn't it? Not to mention, she also had super-hentai jounin teacher, which never once did she met him without one of his perverted books in hand (he finally graduated from "Icha Icha Paradise" to "Make Out Violence").

Lying on back in her room, watching the spinning of the fan while listening to the cricket songs outside, she slowly traveled back into her memories. Remembering their first team meeting, remembering all of their missions together…

* * *

If you asked me, how I would describe Kakashi-sensei, I would say he's a guy that had time-management problem. And weird hair color. White-haired isn't normal for guys his age, isn't it? Makes people wonder what could have make him had that kind of hair color.

That stupid jounin arrived late during our first team meeting. He even fell for Naruto's silly duster trick. Not a very good first impression, I'd say. Then again, none of us gave him good impressions on ourselves. Naruto with his hyper-active, loud-mouth behavior, Sasuke with his doom and gloom, and me, well, I'm still Sasuke-obsessed at that time. Both sides had doubts, and scrutinized each other.

The very first tasked that Kakashi-sensei gave us, was challenging. Mentally, physically, and even challenge our trust in each other. He taunted us to get two, _only two_, bells from him, saying that only the ones with the bells passed, the rest will be sent back to the academy. Of course Naruto panicked when he heard this, he had failed to graduate two times, only to succeed in the third time. Sasuke, he was so eager to avenge his dead clans, and killing his brother to waste another year in the academy. I just don't want to ruin my reputation, as one of the cleverest student. There's no way I want to be sent back to the academy, unless that Ino-pig is tagging along with me. So, it really like one of those reality TV survival shows, eliminating the weakest from the game.

People became strong when they're desperate. I believed in those words, but still I was shocked when I saw what happened when two boys got desperate. Naruto, one of the dumbest in class, suddenly producing high-level jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Heck, he didn't even know how to do the easiest Bunshin a month ago, and suddenly, he managed to create two, three images of himself, with mass included, and chakras too. To think I got the best chakra control in the class. As for Sasuke, well, they didn't call him the class genius for nothing. He managed to do a fairly difficult jutsu to fight Kakashi. Not to mention he also had top class taijutsu. The Katon that he did surprised Kakashi, and the taijutsu impressed the sensei even more. Sadly, I fell for Kakashi's lowest trick; he used only a mere genjutsu to defeat me. My Sasuke-obsessed mind really brought me trouble, at all time.

We didn't managed to get the bell, instead Kakashi said both Naruto and Sasuke will be sent back to the academy, and told me that I could forget on being a ninja, ever. We were shocked. Of course we didn't know back then about Kakashi's notorious reputation. Iruka-sensei even consulted the Sandaime about it, rambling on how could he assign such teacher to Naruto. A teacher that had never passed even one of his team. Iruka, for the strong love towards Naruto, even confronted Kakashi, only to be told off.

Anyway, we did pass Kakashi's little test. All thanks to loud-mouthed, tied-up Naruto, and Sasuke. It is because Naruto's pride, and Sasuke's first act of kindness that we passed. The offer of food to Naruto after being warned by Kakashi made us the very first team that the hentai jounin passed. I marked that day as the start of all of our troubles. It would be so much better if he just failed us back then and send us back to the academy for another, oh I don't know, five years, maybe?

I think, that was the first time Sasuke got attracted to Naruto. Still to this day I cursed Iruka, Sandaime, Kakashi, and all other people that assigned Naruto and Sasuke in the same team. But then again, I had to thank the above said people for assigning me in the same team as Sasuke. What a mixed feelings...

* * *

**Training ground, present time**

Two figures wrestle on the ground. Dust bellowing everywhere, clouding the vision. Grunts and groans can be heard, as two boys pit their strength against each other. It's another of their ritual fights, ritual trainings. As usual they tried to out do each other, giving their all in order to win each other. And that day, it was the raven haired turn to win. Like always.

Pouting, Naruto walked to the nearest tree. He was unimpressed and unsatisfied on how could he lose yet another fight with that stupid, smug Sasuke. Sasuke smiled another of his smug smile, happy that he showed the dobe once again, who's the superior of both. He ignored the scratches on his skin, and the dirt smeared on his clothes. His now onyx eyes focused on a pair of crystal blues. And jeered once again.

Naruto stuck out his tongue to Sasuke and wiped his dirt-smeared face. He took off his bright orange jacket, to reveal well-toned arms and a black shirt that he wore underneath. It was a hot day, and the training had made it hotter. He was drenched in his own sweat, and he didn't like it one bit. Fanning himself, he walked to the nearest tree and sat under the shade. Sasuke trailed behind him.

"So usuratonkachi, finally surrender under my superiority? There's no way you can win me, looking at the way you fought me just now. Too many mistakes, and you're too noisy, as always, so it's easy to predict where and when's your next blow"

"Shut-up, teme! You know I'd go easy on you! Do you want to feel the full force of Kyuubi? I don't think you can handle it! Besides, your Chidori is still too weak to be compared to my Rasengan. So don't criticize me!"

"You want me to hit you with full-powered Chidori? Be my guest, but Kakashi would only kill me if he found out that I either killed you or caused you severe damage. Not to mention both Jiraiya and Tsunade will make me an S-class criminal. No thank you. I'd rather be your object of ridicule."

"Like your Chidori's able to kill me! I'm the great Naruto-sama, the next Hokage, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just hope that you won't be worst than Tsunade. One wacky Hokage is enough, we didn't need another one. Even though your dad maybe the great Yondaime, but there's no guarantee that you'll be as great as him."

"WHY YOU, SASUKE-TEME! ARE YOU DOUBTING ME NOW!"

He just smirked at the golden-haired boy. He walked closer to him. Naruto still shouting strings of insults to Sasuke, too angry to realize what the raven haired boy was trying to do. Closer and closer Sasuke to Naruto, until their faces were only inches from each other. By that time, Naruto had stopped his shouting and started to back off, only to meet the tree trunk on his back. Trying to run away was futile, as Sasuke had trapped the blonde with both of his hands on each side of the blonde. Closer and closer still Sasuke moved his face, their lips only inches away. He smirked, and whispered into Naruto's ears, "Can't say anything now, hmm?" As the blonde open his mouth to answer, Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips, and sneakily plunged his tongue into the cavern of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto could do nothing but give in. He laid back and enjoys the invasion of Sasuke's tongue in his mouth, while playfully fought for dominance with his tongue. His arms found their way to the bigger boy's neck, and held him closer. Sasuke's hand had found their way to his butt long time ago, and now squeezing it, which gave Naruto quite a jolt, and broke the kiss.

"Sasuke! You really are a bastard!"

With that, Naruto turned back and leave Sasuke. And the predator, only watch his prey walked away, with a satisfied smile plastered on his face…

* * *

To be continued

ps:thanks to all of my reviewers!although it's only a few, you guys mean a lot!i didn't know i'd get a review, at all...

nya a sasunaru kiss! dunno whether there'll be more...later, maybe..haha!


End file.
